


Sensações

by LuisaPoison



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Married Couple
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaPoison/pseuds/LuisaPoison
Summary: Naquela noite especial, Lucy e Lantis desfrutam de várias sensações que um pode provocar no outro.
Relationships: Lantis/Shidou Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Sensações

**Author's Note:**

> Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth pertence ao grupo Clamp e às empresas licenciadas.  
> Imagens retiradas da internet, todos os direitos reservados aos autores. 
> 
> Hoje uma drabble com esse lindo casal.

Ele começou a desabotoar o vestido branco dela lentamente, beijando com carinho cada parte do corpo alvo e macio que era revelado diante de seus olhos. A jovem sentia sua pele se arrepiar com os toques gentis do amado, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos para poder apreciar ainda mais aquele momento. Mas, ao sentir o vestido deslizar por seu corpo e cair aos seus pés, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e uma sensação gelada na barriga. Era uma mistura de medo e insegurança, pois nunca havia ficado nua diante de um homem, por isso, num gesto instintivo, cobriu seus seios com os braços.

Lantis percebeu o gesto, mas não se importou muito, pois com amor e paciência esperaria o momento certo dela se soltar. Com isso em mente, seguiu depositando selinhos pelas costas de Lucy e quando chegou até próximo da calcinha rendada que ela usava, parou para logo em seguida fazer o caminho inverso, só que desta vez passando a língua pela linha da coluna da jovem, recebendo em resposta um suspiro de deleite. 

Quando chegou até o pescoço, o moreno seguiu depositando selinhos pelo ombro de Lucy enquanto a abraçava e colava mais seu corpo com o dela. Depois, aquietou seus lábios, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço da amada e aspirando o delicioso perfume de Sakura que exalava da pele macia.

— Lantis — a guerreira de fogo murmurou atraindo a atenção do espadachim mágico para si. Lucy sentia-se uma tola por estar envergonhada em expor seu corpo ao homem amado em sua noite de núpcias. — Desculpe estar com vergonha, mas… — não conseguiu concluir, pois ele depositou levemente o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios e depois fez a volta ficando de frente a ela. 

— Lucy, não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo. — aproximou-se mais dela e tomou os lábios femininos num beijo lento e apaixonado. 

Aos poucos, os lábios de ambos se procuravam com mais afinco, deixando o beijo mais viciante e intenso. Com isso, Lantis sentiu o corpo de Lucy relaxar e os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço, possibilitando assim que ele a trouxesse para mais perto de si e sentisse os seios médios de encontro com seu peito. Mesmo ele ainda estando de roupa, arfou com o toque e o calor que emanava do corpo feminino. Isso o instigou a pegá-la no colo e caminhar até a cama onde a depositou. Quando por fim separou seus lábios, ele afastou um pouco seu corpo e pôde enfim contemplar o corpo de sua amada, que desta vez permitiu. 

— Você é linda! — disse por fim com os olhos violetas brilhando. 

A partir desse momento, os corpos se unem num só. Ambos passaram muito tempo desejando aquele momento e agora estavam aproveitando cada toque, cada suspiro de prazer e sussurros, pedindo por mais até atingirem o ápice. 

x.x.x.x.x

Depois de se amarem, Lucy deitou colocando a cabeça sobre o peito de Lantis e adormeceu, sentindo como se ali fosse seu porto seguro. Já o espadachim alisava os longos cabelos vermelhos pensando em como Lucy havia chegado e mudado sua vida, onde também pensou no tempo em que ficaram separados após a luta com Debonair. Depois de anos afastados, pensou que nunca mais a veria, mas um dia ela e as amigas retornaram a Cephir e desde então nunca mais se separaram até chegarem no casamento, que havia sido realizado naquela noite. 

O espadachim desperta de seus pensamentos ao sentir Lucy se remexer na cama e se aconchegar melhor em seus braços. Isso fez com que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios e depois de mais longos minutos a admirando, acabou por adormecer também.

**Author's Note:**

> Foi curtinha, mas acho que dá para perceber os sentimentos de ambos.


End file.
